Things, you can't predict
by elvenpast
Summary: Schuldigs Leben geht den Bach runter. Brad hat keine Visionen mehr und säuft sich die Hucke voll, Nagi hat seine rebellische Phase und Farfarello ist...halt einfach Farfarello. Und dann ist da auch noch ein kleines viel zu hübsches Kätzchen, dass Schuldig, sehr zu seinem leiblichen Unwohl, um den Verstand bringt... Ob der Schwarztelepath das wieder hingebogen bekommt?
1. Chapter 1

Schuldig und Ken gibts seltsamer Weise gar nicht so oft in Kombination...komisch...dem muss man ddoch Ahilfe verschaffen...oder? ^^ Viel Spaß und Review ist willkommen

„SCHEIßE, verfluchte!", ich war geladen.

Was war nur los gewesen auf der Mission. Wie, zur Hölle noch eins, hatte die Zielperson ein ganze verdammte Privatarmee in dem Gebäude platzieren können, ohne, dass es auch nur ein einziges Schwarzmitglied mitbekommen hatte. Nicht mal Brad wusste etwas davon, und der war schließlich der Kerl mit den Visionen hier.

Spaßeshalber ist die Zielperson in dem ganzen Privatarmee-gegen-Schwarz-Gemetzel glückselig von Blümchen und Einhörnern umgeben nach Amerika entsprungen und, um dem Ganzen noch das Sahnehäubchen aufzusetzen, hatten sie jetzt außer einem wütenden Auftraggeber auch noch einen unpässlichen Telekineten.

Aber das Hauptproblem bei der Angelegenheit war eigentlich, dass der heutige Misserfolg nur ein weiterer Unfall in einer langen Kette von aufeinander folgenden üblen Ereignissen war.

Seit etwa drei Monaten stolpern wir nun schon immer wieder über völlig unerwartete Fallen und Krisensituationen und das mit steigender Häufigkeit und wachsendem Gefahrenpotenzial. Der Witz ist ja eigentlich, dass Brad, dessen Hauptaufgabe darin bestand, derartige Probleme vorherzusehen und zu umgehen, genau die eben nicht vorhersah.

Zumindest erzählt er uns das. Aber nicht mal mehr Farfarello nimmt ihm das noch ab. Hier war ganz eindeutig was faul.

Entweder, was sowieso niemand glaubte, Brad erzählte die Wahrheit und seine Zukunftsempfangssensoren waren irgendwie gestört, ober aber, wovon ich persönlich fest überzeugt bin, unser lieber Leader lügt, dass sich die Balken biegen und bringt uns alle damit mehr oder weniger mit voller Absicht in Lebensgefahr.

Aber einfach in seinem Kopf nach schauen ging ja auch nicht, weil Brads Abschirmung gegen meine Fähigkeiten fast so gut ist, wie Abyssinians und Fragen fällt auch ins Wasser. Mehr als einen bösen Blick würde es nicht zur Antwort geben.

Missmutig liege ich auf meinem Bett und starre die Decke an.

Warum muss es eigentlich ausgerechnet der Weißleader sein, dem wir unser aller Leben verdanken?!

Ich kann es noch ganz deutlich vor mir sehen, die ganze vertrackte Situation. Wir waren von allen Seiten eingekesselt gewesen und die Kerle hatten nicht mit Kugeln gegeizt. Nagi war schon ganz am Anfang irgendwo angeschossen worden und konnte uns nur noch mit aller größter Mühe die Kugeln vom Leib halten. Wir hatten alle schon mit unserem Leben abgeschlossen. Sogar der irre Ire war mal eines dummen Kommentars müde. Und da waren sie plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, die vier Weißkätzchen.

Na gut, „Nichts" stimmt auch nicht. Es war der Fahrstuhl. Aber es war trotzdem unerwartet, als sie plötzlich mitten in diese Ansammlung von bis unter die Zähne bewaffneten Elitesoldaten gestürmt waren und einfach gnadenlos alles niedermetzelt haben, was ihnen in den Weg kam. Nur uns hatten sie dabei offenbar nicht mit auf der Abschussliste.

Obwohl man eigentlich davon ausgehen dürfte oder eher sollte, dass genau das der Sinn dieser leicht selbstmörderischen Handlung war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wäre es unter Garantie nicht mal mehr dem kleinen Bombay noch schwergefallen, uns alle mit bloßen Händen zu überwältigen.

So aber glich die Aktion doch eher einer formvollendeten Rettungsaktion. Vor allem, weil Weiß nachweislich zu unserer glorreichen Stunde keine Mission in ihrer Nähe hatten.

Tja, da standen wir also, vier Profikiller kurz vor dem Abrecken, mitten in einem Leichenberg, der nicht unser Werk war. Der Blick, mit dem Balinese uns da bedacht hatte, sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

Um den ganzen Schmus mit noch einem Extrabisschen Wahnsinn zu schmücken, hat Brad es dann doch tatsächlich noch fertig gebracht, sich bei Abyssinian für diese mehr als seltsame Aktion zu BEDANKEN. Himmel, ich dachte ehrlich, dass ich inzwischen alles von dem Kerl, der sich Schwarz' Anführer schimpft, wüsste. So viel zum Thema...

Spätestens nachdem Brad dem Leader von Weiß noch eine Revanche in Sachen lebensrettenden Maßnahmen versprochen hatte, war ich mir todsicher, dass der Gute sein Hirn am Morgen auf dem Kloh liegen gelassen haben muss. Wenigstens Eisklotz Abyssinian, so wenig ich ihn auch leiden kann, hatte noch alle grauen Zellen beisammen und Mr Mein-Verstand-ging-flöten einfach stehen gelassen.

Und seither war Brad nicht mehr ansprechbar. Versuchte doch mal jemand sein Glück endete das in einer Explosion. Ich hab schon meine Ohrstöpselsammlung aus der Versenkung geholt, nur für den Fall...

Also liege ich ich jetzt in meinem Bett, versuche meine dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren (ehrlich, mein Schädel hämmert schlimmer als ein Vorschlaghammer auf dem Heizungsrohr), diesen ganzen Unfall von Mission aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen und ganz nebenbei Brads Gebrüll, der offensichtlich für die heutige Nacht doch noch ein letztes Opfer ausgebuddelt hat, gekonnt aus meinen Gehörgängen rauszuhalten, ohne Ohrenstöpsel. Von den Dingern hab ich hinterher immer Ohrenschmerzen.

Und...oha! Jetzt muss ich doch mal nachschaun, was da vor sich geht. Klingt verdächtig danach, als ob sich Farfarello über Brads hochheiligen Keksvorrat hergemacht hat. Schon seltsam. Bisher konnte er doch jeden Versuch Farfarellos, sich an eben jenem zu vergehen, schon im Keim ersticken.

Mit einem Ächzen schwinge ich mich wieder aus meinem Bett und tapse barfuß aus meinem Zimmer raus, über die Galerie, runter ins Erdgeschoss und in die Küche. Der Anblick, der sich mir da bietet, ist erschreckend. Brads Kekse sind in der ganzen Küche fein säuberlich zerbröselt verteilt. Ein paar Töpfe und Pfanne haben sich ebenso von ihren angestammten Platz zu den Keksüberresten verirrt. Dazwischen liegt Farfarello zusammen gekrümmt und mit aufgeplatzter Unterlippe. Und Brad, der steht mit noch zum Schlag erhobener Hand wie der Rachegott persönlich über dem jetzt mehr panischen als irren Iren.

In diesem Haus lief ganz gründlich was schief! So brutal ist dieser verdammte Hellseher Sonstwas eigentlich nicht mal zu seinen übelsten Tagen. Mit Schrecken sehe ich jetzt auch noch, wie er erneut ausholen will, diesmal mit dem Fuß. Meine Kurzschlussreaktion darauf ist so strunzdämlich, dass ich wahrscheinlich freiwillig in die Klapse gehen würde, würde der gewaltige mentale Schlag, mit dem ich Brad gerade niedergestreckt habe, mich nicht netterweise selbst in eine angenehm schmerzfreie Bewusstlosigkeit befördern.


	2. Chapter 2

Drei Tage ist es her, seit wir unsere Mission so oskarreif in den Sand gesetzt haben und drei Tage ist es her, seit Brad angefangen hat endgültig am Rad zu drehen.

Ich habe ja schon viel im Hause Schwarz erlebt, aber dass unser Leader seine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten einfach komplett und ohne Hinweise auf eine baldige Wiederkehr abhanden kommen, das ist nun wirklich noch nie passiert.

Natürlich war erstmal ich der Schuldige. Wer auch sonst. Mein Name prädestiniert mich ja geradezu für Schuldzuweisungen. Und ich muss ehrlich zugeben, einen kurzen Augenblick habe ich es sogar selbst geglaubt. Immerhin hatte der arme Brad meiner Kurzschlussreaktion in jener Nacht einen halben Hirnschlag zu verdanken.

Aber, wie bereits erwähnt, es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick. Es gab genug Hinweise darauf, dass es schon vor meiner geistigen Notbremse mit seinen Fähigkeiten alles andere als rosig ausgesehen hatte. Ich war bei dieser ganzen Misere wohl nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebrachte hatte, gewesen.

Die Bestätigung war auch nicht schwer zu bekommen. Angenehmer Weise redet unser Leader nämlich im Schlaf, wenn ihn irgendwas schwer belastet, wie zum Beispiel sein unfreiwilliger Fähigkeitenkonkurs. Dann kann man ihn wirklich ausnahmslos alle Fragen stellen. (auf diese Weise habe ich ihm schon so manches wohl gehütetes Geheimnis aus der Nase gezogen)

Tja, und seither hängt bei uns der Haussegen gründlich schief. Brad kann einfach nicht damit umgehen nicht zu wissen, was als nächstes passieren wird. Daraus folgt eine grenzenlose Unsicherheit, mit der er noch weniger umgehen kann. Und daraus wiederum folgt ein unbeherrschter, jähzorniger und langsam dem Wahnsinn anheim fallender Scheißkerl.

Nagi ist dabei wohl am Schlimmsten dran. Unser Jüngster ist dank seiner Verletzung nicht agil genug, um Brad einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen. Farfarello kann sich in seinem Keller verstecken, was er natürlich auch ausgiebig macht und sich nur blicken lässt, wenn er Freund Nase in mindestens zwanzig Metern Entfernung weiß. Und mich selbst lässt unser hauseigener Brüllaffe den jüngsten Ereignissen entsprechend noch in Ruhe.

Wenigstens hält er sich mit Handgreiflichkeiten gegenüber Nagi zurück. Wäre ja noch schöner.

Ich sitze also gerade gemütlich im gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer, hänge meinen Gedanken nach und schaue mir meine Lieblingsserie im Fernsehn an, da scheint meine Schonfrist unglücklicherweise abgelaufen zu sein. Ich höre Brad die Treppe runterstürmen und kann gerade noch dem bunten Etwas ausweichen, dass er nach mir geworfen hat.

Dem dumpf klatschenden und anschließend laut scheppernden Geräusch nach zu urteilen war es wohl ein Buch, dass gerade eine der teuren Ming-Vasen ins Jenseits befördert hat. Wie auch immer ich mir mit Fernseh schauen den Beinamen Zielscheibe für fliegende Bücher eingehandelt habe, der Tod einer von Brads heiß geliebten und potthässlichen Antiquitäten gab dem folgenden Sturm nochmal zusätzlich gewaltigen Zündstoff.

In einer Lautstärke, dass mir die Ohren klingeln, wird mir sonstwas an den Kopf geworfen. Was es genau ist, will ich lieber nicht wissen. Das Einzige, was ich mir aus den sich überlagernden Schallwellen von Brad und dem Fernseher, den ich parallel immer lauter stelle, zusammenreimen kann, ist, dass ganz offenbar meine Wenigkeit schuld an dem Vasenmord sein soll.

Danke, wer's glaubt wird selig und ich habe jetzt endgültig die Nase voll. Ich brauche dringend frische Luft und Ruhe. Dieser ganze Irrsinn lässt mich ja schon selbst nicht mehr ganz rund laufen. Personifizierte Gegenstände sind der beste Beweis. Und Brad wird ja wohl nicht gleich, so hoffe ich zumindest, die Schwarzvilla in eine Leichenfabrik verwandeln, wenn meine überreizte Wenigkeit für ein paar Stunden das Schlachtfeld räumt.

Ohne noch groß darüber nachzudenken, welche Folgen es vielleicht haben könnte, Brad ausgerechnet JETZT stehen zu lassen, stehe ich einfach auf, gehe an ihm vorbei und zur Haustür raus. Meinen Autoschlüssel trage ich ja zum Glück immer in der Hosentasche mit mir rum.

Bevor also irgendjemand, speziell ein Bradley Crawford, auf die Idee kommen könnte, mich aufzuhalten, sitze ich auch schon in meiner zu den Schlüsseln gehörenden Höllenmaschine und düse über die Stadtautobahn irgendwohin. Wohin genau werde ich sehen, wenn ich da bin. Soweit reicht der Arbeitsspeicher meines gequältes Hirns jetzt dummerweise nicht mehr.


	3. Chapter 3

Es braucht ein paar Stunden und eine ganze Tankfüllung, bis ich mich durchringen kann, mein reichlich überhöhtes Tempo auf Normal herunter zu schrauben und mich ernsthaft auf die Suche nach einem Ort zu machen, an dem ich ausspannen kann.

Ich schwanke gerade zwischen der freien Natur irgendwo außerhalb von Tokyo und dem nächstbesten Stadtpark. Entsprechend meiner steigenden Unlust, noch weiter hinterm Steuer meines Wagens zu sitzen, wäre wohl Letzteres angebracht. Also folgte ich einfach meiner Nase und komme tatsächlich nur kurze Zeit später an einem hübschen kleinen Stadtpark vorbei. Gut, so überraschend ist das jetzt nun auch wieder nicht, schließlich gibt es in Japans Hauptstadt reichlich davon.

Nur leider leider hatte meine erste Wahl einen gut bespielten Fußballplatz. Meinem derzeitigen Glück nach zu urteilen wäre es ehrlich keine Überraschung, wenn ich mir die fehlgeleiteteten Torschüsse mit der Präzision ein Hirnchirurgen einfangen würde. Außerdem bin ich kein allzu begeisterter Fan davon, 22 Knalltüten dabei zuzusehen, wie sie einem kleine Ball hinterher jagen, wie die Hundemeute der Katze.

Ich bin schon drauf und dran mir ein neues Ziel auszusuchen, als mir etwas, oder besser gesagt, jemand ins Auge fällt. Augenblicklich stehe ich mit beiden Füßen auf der Bremse. Die Reifen protestieren quietschend und der Motor meldet sich mit einem beleidigten Rülpsen ab, aber das ist nur Nebensache. Dort, auf dem Fußballplatz, zwischen einem Haufen Kindern, befindet sich jemand, den ich definitiv immer und überall wiedererkennen würde, genau, wie jeden anderen der größten Konkurrenten von Schwarz im Killergeschäft. Meine Wenigkeit ist mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit genau in die Arme Siberians gelandet, metaphorisch gesehen.

Was, zur Hölle, macht dieses Katzenvieh ausgerechnet hier, wenn ich anmaschiert komme?! Obwohl...umgedreht wäre die Frage sinnvoller. Was zur Hölle mache ich an einem Ort, wo, laut Nagis gesammelten Akten, eines der vier kleinen Weißmiezen sich gerne tummelt. Brads Buch muss mich irgendwie doch erwischt haben und irgendwas an meiner geistigen Gesundheit gedreht haben. Warum sonst sollte ich mich frewillig so zielstrebig in Feindgebiet begeben. Also, nicht, dass ich mich nicht wehren könnte bzw. ein einzelner Weißmember mir überhaupt gefährlich werden könnte... Man muss es halt nur nicht drauf anlegen.

Aber andererseits, eigentlich könnte das sogar noch recht interessant werden und ich könnte ein paar angestaute Aggressionen loswerden. Was könnte im Moment auch spannender zu sein, als einmal selbst in die Position des Bösen zu schlüpfen, anstatt das Opfer zu sein, Missionen nicht mitgezählt

Siberian war doch das perfekte Opfer. Schüchtern, Unscheinbar, der Trottel vom Dienst und nicht besonders schlagfertig, wie ich ihn bis jetzt so erlebt hatte. Ich muss gerade richtig hinterhältig grinsen. Das konnte doch glatt was lustiges werden...

Entschlossen steige ich aus und mache mich auf den Weg, dem Fußballgeschehen im Park mal einen genaueren Blick zu widmen. Den Wagen lasse ich einfach stehen, wo er sowieso schon recht gemütlich steht. Für den unmöglichen Fall, dass irgendwer sich daran stört... nun, wozu war ich Telepath.

Die paar Meter bis zum Spielfeldrand waren schnell überwunden und schon stehe ich relativ unsichtbar im Schatten eines Baumes und bekomme den Mund nicht mehr zu. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, meine Augen sind nicht die besten. Unter normalen Umständen trage ich auch Kontaktlinsen, oder manchmal auch eine Brille. Aber ausgerechnet heute musste ich Hornochse ja darauf verzichten.

Hätte ich vom Auto aus einen ein bisschen besseren Ausblick gehabt, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht so übervoll mit fiesen Gedanken und Ideen losgestürmt, sondern hätte mich schleunigst aus dem Staub gemacht und alles vergessen, was ich gesehen habe. Der Anblick, der sich mir hier gerade bietet ist absolut und unbestreitbar das Schönste, was ich je zu Gesicht bekommen habe.

Siberian zeigt gerade den Kindern, direkt vor meiner Nase, die vollendete Perfektion im Umgang mit Körper und Ball. Dazu hatte er nicht viel mehr an an als Shorts und Sportschuhe und sein nackter Oberkörper offenbarte mir glatte braungebrannte Haut und genau die richtige Menge an Muskeln, die sich deutlich abzeichneten.

Was waren nochmal meine genauen Gedanken von vorhin? Schüchtern? Unscheinbar? Der Trottel vom Dienst? Definitiv nicht! Mit so einem Adoniskörper war man nicht unscheinbar, und wenn man sich so ungeniert größtenteils nur in Adamshaut gekleidet in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, war man unter Garantie auch nicht der schüchterne Typ. Und so, wie er mit dem Ball umging als ob er nur mal eben in den Supermarkt nebenan zum Kaffeeholen gehen würde, frage ich mich ernsthaft, warum überhaupt irgendjemand auf die IDEE kommen konnte, Siberian wäre ein Trottel.

Heilige Scheiße, wer konnte auch ahnen, dass sich in einem mickrigen hässlichen Straßenkater mit Säcken als Klamotten ein verdammter Adonis mit allem drum und dran steckt. Gut, ein paar Nummern kleiner vielleicht als die zahlreichen Originale, aber ein Adonis bleibt ein Adonis.

Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn, Brads Wahnsinn ist ansteckend. Ich bin gerade drauf und dran einer Miezekatze zu verfallen. Und das nicht zu knapp.

Ich bin Perfektionist. Das mag für jeden, der nicht viel mit mir zu tun hat, wie Brot mit Kakerlake klingen, aber ich finde Perfektion einfach faszinierend. Das sich überall in meinem Lebenswandel niederschlägt, leider auch in meinem Liebesleben.

Man, das letzte Mal ist schon Ewigkeiten her. Ich kann fühlen, wie sich in mir ein gewisses Verlangen breit macht, während ich Siberian weiter bei seinen Spielereien beobachte. Verflucht noch eins, der Kerl gehörte verboten. Ich habe schon eine Beule in der Hose. Ich kann heilfroh sein, dass meine Hosen eng genug sind, um die Reaktion auf die Adonis-und-sexuell-frustriert-Kombination aufzuhalten.

Aufeufzend setzte ich mich schließlich einfach an den Baum und genieße die Show. War ja nicht so, dass ich allzu bald nach Hause musste. Und warum nicht ein bisschen das Leben genießen, wenn es auch anders geplant war.

Etwa eine Stunde sitze ich da. In dieser Zeit ist meine Erregung nicht ein einziges Mal wenigstens ein klitzekleines Bisschen abgeklungen. Trotzdem fühle ich mich seltsam ruhig. Ich hatte ein wenig in Siberians Gedanken herumgeschmökert. Einfach, um zu schauen, was ich vielleicht noch alles nicht weiß. Und da habe ich die nächste Überraschung erlebt. Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, noch nie so ruhige und gradlinige Gedankengänge erlebt.

Der normaldurchschnittliche Mensch leidet nervigerweise an einem überlauten Unterbewusstsein, das munter vor sich hin wütet. Vorzugsweise in äußerst depressiven und selbstzerstörerischen Gedankengängen, die zusätzlich meist noch wunderbar chaotisch waren.

Ich war eigentlich immer der festen Überzeugung, dass Siberians Hirn ein einziges kreischendes Chaos sein musste (ich hatte es bisher noch nicht für nötig befunden, einmal nachzuschauen), aber gut, ich hatte ihn ja auch für mickrigen hässlichen Straßenkater ohne Rückgrad gehalten. So konnte man sich irren...

Siberian ist in seinem ganzen Wesen ein menschgewordener Fels in der Brandung. Unerschütterlich und mit einer Ruhe gesegnet, die selbst meinen Wildwassercharakter in langsamere, weniger aufgewühlte Bahnen lenkte. Für mich hatte hat Spruch „Stille Wasser sind tief" eine ganz neue Bedeutung gewonnen. Nicht, dass ich mir normaler Weise darüber Gedanken mache.

Wie ich da so meinen Gedanken und Gelüsten nachhänge, kommt er plötzlich mit äußerst zielstrebigen Schritten auf mich zu. So ganz hat mein Gehirn das Ende der Fußballsession vor meiner Nase wohl nicht wahrgenommen.

Ich erstarre und drücke versuche mich auf meinem Platz unsichtbar zu machen. Aber das erweist sich als sinnlos. Siberian hat mich nicht gesehen. Er will nur zu seinem Zeug, dass er am Spielfeldrand abgeladen hatte. Ein wenig erleichtert seufze ich auf.

Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen. Der junge Gott, der gerade sein Gesicht abtrocknet, hat mich gehört. Und wie es sich für einen normal neugierigen Menschen eben gehört, schaut auf und mich an. Sekundenlang starren wir uns gegenseitig in die Augen, bis mir ein zornig und lautstark gedachtes „Mastermind" einer Atombombe gleich ins Hirn kracht.

Nur mit Mühe halte ich meine Mimik unter Kontrolle, kann aber ein schmerzverursachtes Zischen nicht verhindern. Himmel, hatte der Junge ein geistiges Organ. Aber der mentale Brüllaffe hatte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle, widmet sich wieder seinen eigenen Sachen und dreht mir dabei unverblümt der Rücken zu.

Wieder erwischte er mich eiskalt. Ich hätte jetzt wirklich mit allem Möglichen gerechnet. In den Sekunden, die wir uns angestarrt haben, habe ich mir die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen von ihm ausgemalt, von einem Blitzangriff bis zum schreiend Davonrennen. Aber ignoriert zu werden stand definitiv nicht auf meiner Liste.

Die Überraschungen sammeln sich. Seine Anziehungskraft auf mich auch. Ich sehe Siberian sehr interessiert dabei zu, wie er sein Zeug zusammenpackt und, bedauerlicher Weise, in diese für ihn so typischen sackartigen Sportklamotten schlüpft. Er ist schon im Begriff zu gehen, als ich, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Beinen bin und mit zwei langen Schritten bei meinem neugewonnenen Objekt der Begierde. Ich stelle mich ihm einfach in den Weg.

„Warum bist du so gelassen?" Okay, seltsame Frage, zumindest für ein Schwarz. Aber es interessierte mich gerade wirklich BRENNEND! Siberian sieht mir ausdrucklos in die Augen. Dann antwortet er genauso ausdruckslos: „Nicht einmal euer messerschwingendes Narbengesicht wäre so dumm, einen Mord auf offener Straße zu begehen."

Zwei kurze Sekunden lang werde ich noch mit diesen tiefbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen, die mir die Seele auszusaugen schienen, fixiert, dann geht er. Einfach so, ohne sich umzuwenden, ohne Hast, ganz so, als wäre alles in allerbester Ordnung. Nun, vielleicht war es das auch für ihn. Aber ich hatte ganz schön mit meiner Fassung zu kämpfen. Damit hat er mein letztes Vorurteil, er wäre nicht schlagfertig, erfolgreich ausradiert.

Fluchend gehe ich zurück zum Auto. Heute war eindeutig nicht mein Tag. Und die schöne Ruhe, mit der mich die bloße Anwesenheit Siberians erfüllt hatte, ist seit seinem Weggang auch wieder futsch. Da nicht zu erwarten ist, dass ich mich heute noch irgendwie wieder in Griff kriege, entschließe ich mich, einfach wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Brad würde ich schon irgendwie gebändigt kriegen. Zwar hätte das grauenhafte Kopfschmerzen zur Folge. Aber hey, vielleicht werde ich ja dann dieses äußerst verwirrende Bild von einem Fußballspielenden Liebesgott los, welches sich gnadenlos in meine Netzhäute eingebrannt hatte. Gott, Siberian bräuchte für dieses Aussehen einen Waffenschein...


	4. Chapter 4

Ich starre. Schon wieder. Meine neueste Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Und diesmal ist es Brad, der mich dazu verleitet.

Ich bin gerade von meinem mehr oder minder freiwilligen Ausflug ins Feindesland zurück und habe unsere Villa mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch betreten. Man kann ja nie wissen, ob der neugewonnene Wahnsinn meines Lieblingshellsehers mich vielleicht mit einer Runde fliegender Untertassen begrüßt.

Aber Pustekuchen. Brad ist für heute definitiv ruhig gestellt. Und eventuell auch noch für die nächsten Tage gleich mit. Er hat nämlich, dem penetranten Alkoholgestank und der reichlich herumstehenden und -liegenden Schnapsflaschen nach zu urteilen, kräftig einen über den Durst getrunken. Das letzte Mal, dass Brad dermaßen zu war, liegt acht Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Und...

Sekunde... wieso fällt mir das eigentlich jetzt erst auf. Ausfstöhnend schlage ich mir mit der Hand vor die Stirn. SO bescheuert kann doch nicht mal ich sein. Dabei sind die Indizien doch mehr als nur eindeutig. Ungläubig wende ich den Blick von der Schnapsdrossel auf dem Sofa und gehe fast wie in Trance hoch in mein Zimmer.

Bradley Crawford, DER Bradley Crawford, der jegliche Art von Gefühlen, die tiefer gehen als die Verpflichtungen gegenüber den Teamkollegen, so gut es geht meilenweit umschifft, der keinen Menschen näher als 10 Meter an sich heran lässt und der für meine, Nagis und Farfarellos Beziehungsprobleme (na gut, in Farfarellos Fall eher Nichtbeziehungspobleme) nichts als einen verachtenden Blick und ein paar spöttische Worte übrig hat, genau DIESER Bradley Crawford ist mit relativer Sicherheit bis über beide Ohren verliebt.

Haargenau dasselbe Schema hatten wir nämlich schon einmal vor acht Jahren. Brads Eigenart, vor allem positive Gefühle und ganz besonders die Liebe zu verdrängen, wirkt sich lustiger Weise ziemlich heftig und direkt auf seine praekognitiven Fähigkeiten aus. Kurz, er kriegt keine Visionen mehr. Und dann führt eins zum andern. Erst fängt er an zu lügen und Probleme herunter zu spielen, dann wird er agressiv bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr und schließlich endet er in einem Meer aus Schnaps.

Damals war es der Postbote gewesen. Und ich muss zugeben, der Kerl hätte als Model arbeiten können, wenn er das gewollt hätte. Wäre er nicht schon belegt gewesen, dann hätte ich mich an ihn rangemacht. Aber ich habe dann doch lieber die Rolle der „Kupplerin" in dem ganzen Spiel übernommen. Ich habe es damals irgendwie, nach einigem Hin und Her, auch tatsächlich gedeichselt bekommen, die beiden zu verkuppeln. Ein wirklich hartes Stück Arbeit.

Das Ergebnis hatte sich dafür gelohnt. Fast ein ganzes halbes Jahr herrschte innerhalb von Schwarz eine heilige Glückseeligkeit. In dieser Zeit hatte Brad auch in einem Anfall von Nächstenliebe Nagi ins Team geholt. Aber lange hielt es nicht.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Herr Postbote ein geldgieriges Arschloch war, der sich gern von reichen Kerlen, oder wahlweise Weibern, aushalten ließ. Das Schwein hatte zehn davon an jedem Finger und unser armes Leaderchen gehörte da, würde man einen Vergleich anstellen, zu den ganz „Armen".

Nachdem ich das geschnallt hatte, und etwas später auch Brad, ist der Gute einfach in hohem Bogen zur Tür rausgeflogen und bezahlt wahrscheinlich heute noch seine Schulden. Ich muss grinsen. Oh ja, Brads Rache war bitter gewesen.

Jeder noch so kleine Yen, den er für diesen kleinen Gigolo ausgegeben hat, wurde notiert, zusammengerechnet und am Ende als Rechnung an betreffende Person weitergereicht. Und die Rachepläne gingen noch weiter. Irgendeine anonyme Privatperson (na, wer das wohl war...) hatte die gesammelten Informationen über das Lotterleben einer gewissen Person, inklusive der frisch angehangenen Schulden, an alle anderen bemitleidenswerten Reichen, die auf eben diese gewisse Person hereingefallen waren, geschickt. Das Ergebnis: Klein-Postboten-Betrüger saß auf der Straße.

Tja, wer sich mit Brad anlegt, der verlässt besser augenblicklich das Land. Oder besser, gleich den Planeten. Aber zurück zum Ausgangspunkt. Bradley Crawford ist verliebt und versucht diese kleine Tatsache gekonnt zu verdrängen. Mit unangenehmen Folgeerscheinungen für seine Mitmenschen. Wunderbar...

Bleibt nur noch zu klären, wie wir das Problem beheben. Ich seufze auf. Wie sagt man doch schön? Bevor man die Symptome einer Krankheit behandeln kann, muss man erst die Ursache ausschalten? Mit anderen Worten, bevor man versuchen kann, einen Brad wieder gesellschaftsfähig zu machen, gibt es eine Zusatzladung Kopfschmerzen extrastark zum Mitnehmen für Schuldig auf Kosten des Hauses. Was will man mehr...

Entnervt von meiner zukünftigen Misere schaffe ich meinen armen bemitleidenswerten Hintern wieder zurück ins Erdgeschoss und in die Küche. Anschließend, mit einem Glas Wasser und meinen Migränetabletten bewaffnet, pflanze ich mich zu Brad auf das Sofa.

Gott, stinkt der! So schlimm rieche noch nicht einmal ich nach meinen nächtlichen Clubtouren. Da wird man ja schon vom bloßen Einatmen besoffen! Entsprechend angeekelt mache ich vermutlich gerade das dazu passende Gesicht. Aber nichts desto trotz umfasse ich den Kopf der Ursache der Alkoholfahne, welcher übrigens total verschwitzt, klebrig und mindestens genauso ekelig wie der Gestank selbst ist, und schließe die Augen.

Es kostet mich einige Anläufe bis ich durch Brads mentale Mauer bin. Mister Was-will-ich-mit-Liebe konnte das Ding, leider Gottes, auch noch im größten Suff einigermaßen stabil aufrecht erhalten. Und dann beginne ich zu wühlen. ...Und werde erstaunlich schnell fündig. Ich habe noch nicht mal richtig angefangen, da prasselt auch schon ein übergroßer Haufen an Bildern von einer einzigen Person auf mich ein, mit der ich nun wirklich als allerletztes auf dieser Welt gerechnet hätte.

Eigentlich dachte ich ja, ich hätte für heute schon genug Schockmomente hinter mir, aber fliegende Bücher, ein urplötzlich extrem attraktiver und interessanter Siberian und ein stockbesoffener Schwarzleader sind anscheinend nicht Herzinfarktrisiko genug. Nein, zu allem Überfluss musste sich dieser verdammte Suffkopp auch noch ausgerechnet in IHN verknallen.

Selbst bei einem alten Opa wäre ich ja noch mitgegangen, aber das... Warum? Warum ausgerechnet er? Gab es keinen anderen? Was weiß ich, IRGENDJEMAND? Aber...nein, das übersteigt meinen Verstand. Bradley Crawford hat sich in Schwarz' erbittertesten Feind verliebt. In niemand anderen als ABYSSINIAN!


	5. Chapter 5

Irgendwer da oben hat gründlich was gegen mich. Ansonsten fällt mir kein weitere Erklärung ein, warum es in meinem Leben so gnadenlos und unaufhaltsam abwärts geht. Inzwischen ist es schon so schlimm geworden, dass ich mich praktisch gar nicht mehr zu Hause aufhalten kann.

Es besteht erhöhte Gefahr für Leib und Leben dank eines pubertären Teenagers samt irrem Anhang. Brads Autorität fehlt einfach an allen Ecken und Enden.

Eine Woche hat Nagi gebraucht, damit die Wunde von unserem letzten Totalreinfall-Auftrag einigermaßen verheilt war, zumindest soweit, dass er sich wieder frei bewegen konnte. Und damit brach die Hölle los. Selbst so simple Regeln, wie zum Beispiel, dass außerhalb von Missionen unsere übernatürlichen Kräfte nur im Notfall angewendet werden, oder dass Kinder und Verrückte bei Zeiten im Bett zu sein haben, werden einfach gekonnt ignoriert.

Schlimmer noch. Nagi hat recht schnell eine Vorliebe dafür entwickelt, seinen Willen mit kiloschweren Wurfgeschossen durchzusetzen und Farfarello macht sich systematisch über die Einrichtung der Villa her. Unsere Vorhänge sind schon ganz am Anfang gestorben, die Teppiche kamen gleich hinterher und zur Zeit ist es, glaube ich, die Vorratskammer, die dran glauben muss.

Dazu kommt, dass alle beide zu wahren Nachteulen mutiert sind und ich kann absolut überhaupt gar nichts gegen die sich anbahnende Naturkatastrophe im Hause Schwarz tun. Ich habe einfach nicht den Willen und die Geduld plus Hartnäckigkeit und Leaderautorität, die Brad hat, wenn er will.

Aber der ertränkt sich ja leider seit zwei Wochen mit steigender Begeisterung in seinen Schnapsflaschen. Mit anderen Worten, ich bin machtlos und pleite obendrein, so dass ausziehen auch keine Option ist. Unsere momentane Jobsituation ist, mit einem Wort, jämmerlich. Mit dem nichtkontrollierbaren Wahnsinn im Doppelpack plus minderjähriger Bockigkeit ist es so ziemlich unmöglich irgendeinen Hit unverletzt oder gar erfolgreich zu überstehen.

Und, als ob die „familiären" Probleme noch nichts ausreichen würden, stehe ich mit mir selbst auch noch in doppelten Gewissenskonflikt. Zum einen wäre da die Frage, ob ich Brad auf die Sprünge helfen sollte und mir damit meinen persönlichen Feind anlache, oder ob ich den weisen Anführer in seiner Unwissenheit ersticken lasse, mir selbst einen unliebsamen Friedensvertrag erspare, aber damit den heimatlichen Beinahe-Naturkatastrophenzustand zum Dauerzustand werden lasse.

Gewissenskonflikt Nummer zwei äußert sich in meinen persönlichen Gefühle gegenüber einem ganz bestimmten Weißkätzchen, genannt Siberian. Himmel, wer hätte gedacht, das ausgerechnet ICH mich noch mal ernsthaft verliebe in meinem Leben.

Ich bin zwar kein emotionaler Kühlschrank, wie ein Bradley „Schnapsdrossel" Crawford, aber auch nicht der Typ zum verlieben. War ich noch nie und, so war zumindest meine Überzeugung, hätte es auch nie werden sollen. Umso abgedrehter ist meine derzeitige Situation.

In den vergangenen zwei Wochen war mein einziger Rückzugspunkt von der Schwarz-internen Megamisere ein ganz bestimmter Park in den Randgebieten Tokyos, wo genau jenes Weißkätzchen, dass meinen Lebensinhalt einfach über den Haufen geworfen hat, so gut wie jeden Tag dem runden Leder hinterherjagt.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu kommen konnte, ich weiß nur, dass es so ist. Ich habe mich in Siberian verliebt. Mit allem, was dazu gehört, inklusive einer unerhörten Schamhaftigkeit, die mir noch mal irgendwann den Verstand rauben wird.

Laut aufstöhnend lasse ich mich nach hinten ins Gras fallen. Heute ist so ein schöner Tag und ich habe nichts besseres zu tun als im Selbstmitleid zu baden. Dabei wäre es doch viel sinnvoller meinen Lieblingsstubentiger beim Oberkörper-frei-Fußball-spielen zu beobachten.

Wunderbar...Genervt schließe ich die Augen und rufe mir, mal wieder, ein Bild von Siberian, wie er mit Feuereifer einem seiner Jungs eine komplizierte Trippeltechnik erklärt, ins Gedächtnis. Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, dass das zwei Tage nach unserer ersten Begegnung der dritten Art war.

Ich war mal wieder absolut überrascht gewesen, wie unglaublich fixiert mein Kätzchen mental wie auch verbal war. Keine verwirrenden Gedankensprünge, keine widersprüchlichen Äußerungen und kein Unterbewusstsein, dass immer wieder seine Meinung dazwischenkrähen musste. Es war unglaublich.

Ich finde es auch jetzt noch unglaublich. Nur, dass ich mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt habe. Es ist angenehm, in diesen ruhigen und geordneten Gedankengängen zu schwimmen und das eigene Hirn ein wenig vom übermäßigen Denken zu entspannen.

„Du siehst fertig aus!" kommt urplötzlich eine Stimme viel zu nah neben mir aus dem Nichts. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen schieße in eine sitzende Position und reiße die Augen auf...Und pralle prompt wieder zurück.

Das hätte beinahe einen Totalcrash mit Siberian gegeben, der da unbestimmt lächelnd über mich gebeugt dasteht. Jetzt verwandelte sich das Lächeln in ein Grinsen, ob meines wahrscheinlich äußerst schockierten und dämlichen Gesichtsausdruckes. Oh Himmel und Hölle, wie, zum Geier, schafft der Junge es nur so verdammt gut auszusehen.

Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie sich mein Gesicht, langsam aber unaufhaltsam tief dunkelrot färbt. Sein Grinsen wird breiter. Schließlich lässt er sich kurzerhand einfach neben mich ins Gras fallen und sieht mich von unten her immer noch grinsend an.

„Nicht, dass es mich was angehen würde, aber ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass über seine Probleme zu reden hilft..." setzt er noch nach. „Ich..." Ich kämpfte gerade verzweifelt darum, meine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Gar nicht so einfach, wenn man plötzlich dem Traum seiner heißen Nächte zum greifen nahe ist.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ausgerechnet dich das angehen würde. Geh lieber wieder mit deinem Bällchen spielen, Miezi!" Gut, dass sollte jetzt eigentlich beleidigend sein. Nur klang es eher nach einer panischen Ausrede, Siberian aus meiner Nähe zu vertreiben. Und wahrscheinlich ist dieser auch zu genau diesem Schluss gekommen, denn er grinste mich immer noch, völlig unbeeindruckt, an.

„Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass deine Probleme mit Oracle zusammenhängen?" Ein neugieriger Blick trifft mich und ich werde bleich. „Was...Woher..." Wusste Siberian etwa, was im Hause Schwarz vor sich ging?

Nein! Unmöglich! Wie sollte das bitteschön gehen? Ich meine, mal abgesehen davon, dass wir bei unserem letzten Treff mit Weiß wie die Kinder vor dem Löwen gerettet werden mussten, so ist Brad doch eigentlich normal gewesen... soweit man bei Eisklotz B im Schwarz-Weiß-Gefüge noch von „normal" reden konnte.

Mitten in meinen Überlegungen holte mich ein Räuspern wieder in die Realität und zu meinem unerwarteten Gesprächspartner zurück. Siberian wartet immer noch auf eine Antwort. „Äh...nein...äh" Ich räuspere mich. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?!"

Mit einem Wort: lahm! Ich bin gerade sehr erfolgreich dabei, mein sorgsam erarbeitetes und ausgebautes Image vom fiesen arroganten Telepathen-Killer in der Mülltonne zu versenken.

Diese Nähe, dieser Geruch, dieses... göttliche Aussehen bringt mich völlig aus dem Konzept. „Hey, wir sind nicht im Dienst. Feinde sein können wir immer noch, wenn wir uns bei einem Auftrag gegenüberstehen.", antwortet er amüsiert auf meinen peinlichen Versuch, seiner Frage auszuweichen, und knufft mich freundschaftlich in die Seite. „Hä?", ist mein einziger geistreicher Kommentar darauf.

Und vermutlich schaue ich dazu passend reichlich dämlich aus der Wäsche. Denn Siberian beginnt schallend zu lachen. Und was das für ein Lachen. Ich habe das Gefühl, der Garten Eden täte sich vor mir auf. Nirgendwo sonst könnte es solche wunderschönen Klänge geben.

Ich weiß nicht genau warum, (okay, gut, ich weiß sehr genau warum) aber mein Verstand verabschiedet sich gerade in Richtung Jenseits. Ohne wirklich zu realisieren, was hier eigentlich gerade passiert, beuge ich mich, einem Impuls folgend, zu dem Objekt meiner Begierde rüber und küsse ihn. Einfach so. Ein einfaches Lippenaufeinanderlegen, nicht mehr. Aber gleichzeitig das Schönste, was ich je erlebt habe.

Ganz automatisch klappen meine Augen zu, während ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde diese unschuldige und doch so unglaublich anregende Berührung genieße. Bis mir in mein vernebeltes Gehirn sickert, WAS ich hier eigentlich gerade tue.

Schneller, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, bin ich auf den Beinen und genauso schnell lande ich auch wieder unsanft auf meinen vier Buchstaben. Panisch versuchte ich von Neuem auf die Beine zu kommen, während mich Siberian entgeistert anstarrt. Völlig bar jedes rationalen Denken tue ich das in meinem Panikanfall für mich noch einzig Logische: Wegrennen.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Gott, ich bin so jämmerlich! Wegrennen...ich bin weggerannt! Man lasse sich das einmal auf der Zunge zergehen. Schuldig alias Mastermind, bester Telepath vermutlich weltweit und gefürchtet von seinen Feinden, rennt weg wie die Hühner vor dem Schlachter.

Und das nur wegen eines kleinen KÜSSCHENS. Das war ja nicht mal als richtiger Kuss wertbar! Ja, liebe Leute, hört her. Ich bin weggerannt, weil ich jemanden geküsst habe. Kein Weltuntergang, keine Alieninvasion, nicht mal ein amoklaufender Abyssinian, nur ein verdammter Kuss.

Meine Fresse, wie tief muss es denn noch abwärts gehen, ehe endlich Boden in Sicht kommt. Das ist doch mal ein Abstieg allererster Güte, den ich hier zu verzeichnen habe. Vom eiskalten Topkiller zum verliebten Volltrottel, der sich obendrein nicht einmal mehr nach Hause traut.

Ich könnte schreien vor Wut. und gleichzeitig vor Glück himmelhoch jauchzend durch die Gegend hüpfen, wie ein hyperaktives Blumenmädchen. Denn, heilige Scheiße, gerade eben haben meine Lippen einen Gott berührt, meinen Gott.

Hölle noch eins, so was absolut unfassbar wunderschönes habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht erlebt. Und, hey, das dauert immerhin schon über zwanzig Jahre.

Trotzdem, ich... ach, verflucht, ich kann mich nicht entscheiden ob ich mich jetzt freuen oder ärgern soll. Entnervt trete ich mit voller Wucht gegen einen Laternenpfahl, neben dem ich zu stehen gekommen bin nach meinem kleinen Sprint. Der Schmerz in meinem großen Zeh holt mich wieder einigermaßen zurück auf den Boden der Realität.

Gut, betrachten wir die ganze Sache mal etwas objektiver. Vielleicht klärt sich dann mein irrationales Verhalten von eben wenigstens ein bisschen. Also, Siberian war plötzlich zu nah und nett und halt eben der für ihn so typische Liebmensch.

Und deshalb hat meinen Verstand ausgesetzt, weshalb mein Körper dem Urinstinkt gefolgt ist. Alles ganz logisch. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht weiß, was einen Erzfeind küssen mit Urinstinkten zu tun hätte. Nicht, dass ich in irgendeiner Weise Ahnung davon hätte.

Mein Fachgebiet ist eher, und hundertprozentig würde das bei jedem, der mich kennt, Lachkrämpfe auslösen, die Botanik, speziell Pflanzenheilkunde. Vielleicht sollt ich mir mal männlichere Hobbies suchen, keine Ahung, sowas wie Holzhacken oder Eishockey. Vielleicht komme ich dann nicht mehr in die Verlegenheit noch einmal Meister Lampe in athletischer Höchstform zu spielen.

Ah, und schon wieder bin ich ins Subjektive abgeschweift. Zurück zum Ursprung. Siberian. Zu nah. Nett. Und ich...moment mal. Wieso war Siberian nett? Vor zwei Wochen war das doch noch eine ganz andere Geschichte...

Eine steile Falte bildet sich zwischen meinen Augenbrauen. Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, eigentlich war es nur dieser eine Abend, wo er mich am liebsten in der Luft zerfetzt hätte. Mein Hirn hatte sich jedenfalls so angefühlt. Aber die anderen Tage...

Eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, dass er mich bemerkt hat, jedes Mal. Aber da war nie etwas gewesen, nur an diesem einen ersten Tag. Also, dass macht mich jetzt ernsthaft stutzig. Das mir das nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist?! Meine Instinkte sind wohl etwas eingerostet vor lauter Anbeterei.

Vielleicht sollte ich beim nächsten Mal einfach versuchen, meinen Liebling einmal direkt danach zu fragen. Schlimmeres als einen Schlag in die Magengrube habe ich ja wohl nicht zu erwarten. Glaube ich... Hoffe ich...Was auch immer.

Ich muss nach Hause. So ungern ich will und so unlieb mir diese Tatsache ist. Aber die Gefahr besteht, dass es irgendwann Tote in der Villa gibt, wenn ich nicht wenigstens ab und zu Nagi und Farfarello ins Bewusstsein rufe, dass es so etwas wie Moral und Anstand gibt.

Dank Braddys Ordnung-Sauberkeit-und-Disziplin-Dauerdrills sollte das eigentlich keine Sache der Unmöglichkeit sein. Alte Gewohnheiten wird man schwer los. Und außerdem hat jedes Kind irgendwann mal genug vom unartig sein. Verwöhnen ist schließlich nur abgreifbar, wenn man den Verwöhner von seiner Verwöhnbedürftigkeit überzeugt.

Ich starre einen Baum an. Dann starre ich den Laternenmast an. Ich will nicht! Dieser Gedanke schwirrt hinter jedem anderen Gedanken mit Heimkehrhinhalt her. Ich weiß, ich müsste und gerade eben war ich noch im Begriff dazu, aber ich brauch ne Pause. Eine richtig echte Pause.

Ich habe gerade eine unfreiwillige Panikattacke hinter mir und bin zu einigen überaus verwirrende Erkenntnissen gekommen. Jetzt noch Wahnsinn und Wahnsinn Junior zur Ordnung zu rufen ist zu viel des Guten. Die beiden werden das Haus schon nicht einreißen, mache ich mir selbst glauben. So viel Intelligenz traue ich den Monstern auf Zeit noch zu.

Soweit, so selbstüberzeugend. Nachdenklich kratze ich mir am Kopf. Bleibt nur noch die Frage wohin ich jetzt gehen sollte. Ich meine, Geld habe ich immer noch keins. Höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht in nächster Zukunft.

Ich könnte mich bei irgendeiner alten Bettbekanntschaft für ein paar Tage häuslich einrichten... Wäre aber auch nicht das gelbe vom Ei. Immerhin würde das bedeuten, dass ich auch entsprechende Bettgymnastik mit diesem Menschen vollführen müsste.

Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich zur Zeit auf das Brennendste verliebt bin, könnte es schon Schwierigkeiten damit geben, überhaupt ein wenig Erregung beim Anblick irgendwelcher eigentlich fremden Sexkumpels zu verspüren.

Man könnte zwar ein wenig die Fantasie spielen lassen, aber hier schlägt mein Gewissen schon beim bloßen Gedanken daran mit aller Gewalt zu. Hey, ich weiß, ich bin ein Killer und fies und unsozial und so weiter. Aber wenn es um Sex geht, dann haut bei mir die Moralkeule rein. Und dazu gehört, dass ebensolcher tabu ist, wenn die Gedanken den Partner in jemand anderen verwandeln!

Also, wenn ich mal alles in diese Richtung gehende von der Liste der Möglichkeiten streiche, dann bleibt mir nur noch mich entweder gleich von den Weißmiezen erschießen zu lassen oder einfach im Auto zu schlafen. Ist nicht die schlimmste Variante, wenn man an die Alternative namens Brücke denkt.

Also Auto. Und wenn ich aus der Stadt raus fahre und mir einen Parkplatz im Wald suche, dann kann ich sogar mal meinem in letzter Zeit etwas überstrapazierten Telepathenhirn ein wenig Entspannung gönnen.

Man muss wissen, mein Zimmer in der Villa hat gut versteckt hinter einer hübschen zartgrünen Blümchentapete (JA verdammt, die hab ich mir selbst und ganz alleine ausgesucht. Es war KEIN dummer Jungenstreich von Nagi. Ich mag Blümchen halt...) Platten aus einer speziellen Metalllegierung, die meine Fähigkeiten extrem abschwächt, mir also einen einigermaßen Fremdgedanken-freien Kopf ermöglichen.

Dadurch, dass ich in letzter Zeit so selten zu Hause war, hatte ich diese Ruhephasen leider viel zu selten. Da kommt mir der Wald vor der Stadt mal tatsächlich wie der Garten Eden vor. Auch, wenn ich sonst eher ein Stadtmensch bin.

Gedacht, getan. Mit meinem neuen Ziel vor Augen machte ich mich auf den Rückweg zu meinem Auto. Was sich ein wenig schwierig gestaltete. Ich bin vor lauter Panik erstaunlich weit gerannt. Dass ich mich hier nun wirklich nicht besonders gut auskenne, habe ich in meiner geistigen Umnachtung völlig verdrängt.

Aber wozu kann man sich fremder Leute Geist einklinken. Wenn ich auch sonst gerne über meine Fähigkeit herumlamentiere. In solchen Fällen funktioniert sie wie ein tragbares Navi. Echt praktisch... manchmal... selten... ohne wäre es trotzdem schöner... Obwohl, dann wüsste ich aber auch nichts über Brads heimliche Sehnsüchte...schwieriger Fall...


	7. Chapter 7

Der berühmte Morgen danach... Man hat einen dicken Schädel bis zum Platzen, der Körper fühlt sich an, als ob man in der Autopresse gelandet ist, man ist splitternackt, genauso wie die Person neben einen, die auch aus mehrere Personen bestehen kann und die man eigentlich gar nicht kennt, und man hat seine Bude auf den Kopf gestellt. Ach, und neun Monate später steht ein oder mehrere Kinderwagen vor der Haustür.

Das stellt zwar nicht unbedingt meine momentane Situation dar, aber meine ungefähre Gefühlslage. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich gestern auf die hirnrissige Idee kommen konnte mir eine ganze Flasche Whisky hinter die Binde zu kippen.

Ich meine, gut, gestern Abend, nach dem ich mir dieses hübsche Plätzchen irgendwo im nirgendwo eines Waldes gesucht habe, hatte ich plötzlich viel zu viel Platz in meinem Hirn zum nachdenken. Und Nachdenken ist das denkbar schlechteste, was ich in meiner derzeitigen Lage mit größerer Ernsthaftigkeit tun sollte.

Und, soweit allgemein bekannt, schränkt eine ordentliche Portion Alkohol die Denkleistung gewaltig ein. An und für sich ist es also logisch und nachvollziehbar in einem hoffnungslosen Fall, wie dem meinen, mit angesprochenen Mittelchen zu Leibe zu rücken.

Wären da nicht diverse Nebenwirkungen... Für die ich natürlich ganz besonders anfällig bin. Ich kann zwar unglaublich viel wegstecken, bevor man mich überhaupt erstmal als betrunken bezeichnen kann, aber es reicht schon ein Bier, um am nächsten mit einem üblen Brummschädel aus dem Bett zu fallen.

Und da ich das weiß und hasse, bin ich entgegen der Unterstellungen meiner werten Kollegen praktisch alkoholabstinent. Soll heißen, ich trinke nur, wenn ich muss. Und gestern Abend, das war eindeutig KEIN Muss! Zu allem Überfluss ist jetzt auch noch mein Geheimvorrat für ganz besondere Zeiten den Bach runter.

Wütend auf mich selbst und den ganzen Rest der Welt beginne ich mein Handschuhfach nach meinen Kopfschmerztabletten zu durchwühlen. Nebenbei gab mein Nacken noch ein besonders lautes Knacken von sich, dass ich beinahe dem Trugschluss erlegen wäre, jetzt auch noch einen Genickbruch zu haben. Im Auto schlafen ist halt nichts das Idealste vom Idealen...

Endlich werde ich fündig. Schnell werfe ich zwei von den kleinen weißen Pillen ein und schlucke sie trocken. So oft, wie ich das Zeug brauchte, war Wasser gar nicht mehr nötig. Eine Stunde später hatten sich die bösen kleinen Trolle mit extra großen Keulen in meinem Kopf endlich aufgelöst und ich konnte endlich wieder genug Konzentration aufbringen, um ein Auto zu fahren.

Ich hatte Hunger. Und wenn ich nicht von Wurzeln und Beeren leben wollte, so bedeutete das wohl oder übel, dass ich zurück in die Stadt fahren musste, um mir was zu kaufen... wobei kaufen vielleicht das falsche Wort ist. Klauen trifft es da schon eher.

Wozu bezahlen, wenn man den Menschen weiß machen kann, dass es ohne doch viel schöner ist... oder der nächste in der Schlange bezahlt. Zu dumm, dass derartige Gedankenkontrolle nur für kurze Zeiträume möglich ist und volle Konzentration erfordern. Ansonsten hätte ich das Übernachtungsproblem auch anders regeln können. Tja, der Beste kann halt auch nicht alles.

Langsam trete ich meine Rückreise in die Stadt an. Es war keine Eile geboten. Immerhin hatte ich mir selbst Urlaub gegeben...

Das Wetter heute war echt saumäßig, fällt mir ganz nebenbei auf. In den Park zu gehen wäre heute also sinnlos. Auch, wenn mein Adonis sich von nicht viel abschrecken ließ, bei Starkregen scheute das Kätzchen.

Und es kam wirklich in Sturzbächen vom Himmel. Die Straßen Tokyos standen schon unter Wasser. Die Abwasserkanäle waren kaum mehr in der Lage die Wassermassen aufzunehmen. Wahrscheinlich regnet es jetzt für die ganzen letzten Wochen zusammen. Es erweckt zumindest den Anschein...

Ich fahre also gemütlich vor mich hin, immer Ausschau haltend nach Etwas, worauf ich vielleicht Appetit haben könnte, da fällt mir was aus dem Augenwinkel auf. Sofort stehe ich mit beiden Füßen auf der Bremse. Meine Reifen protestieren quietschend, mein Motor schmiert mal wieder ab und um mich herum tun andere Autofahrer mit Hupen und ebenso quietschenden Reifen ihren Unwillen über meine Bremseinlage kund.

Aber das stört mich herzlich wenig. Mit schnellen Handgriffen hole ich meine Brille raus und setzte sie auf. Jetzt, wo ich den Durchblick hatte, fand ich bestätigt, was ich glaubte gesehen zu haben, und was mich zu der Kamikazeaktion von eben, eine Vollbremsung mitten auf einer viel befahrenen Straße, verleitet hat.

In einem Café, direkt am Fenster, saß Ken. Und er war nicht allein. Ihm gegenüber saß eine überaus attraktive rothaarige Frau, die sich aufreizend zu meinem Eigentum im Geiste beugte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen schienen die beiden auch sonst recht vertraut miteinander umzugehen. Nicht zu vergessen seine Hand, die dieses Teufelsweib jetzt unerhörter Weise auch noch ergriffen hatte.

Wie konnte sie es wagen... Bei mir schaltete alles aus und ich sah nur noch Rot. Ohne an irgendwelche Konsequenzen oder derlei Firlefanz zu denken war ich aus meinem Auto raus und im Café drin. Ich schnappte mir Ken und zerrte ihn hinter mir her zurück zum Auto, wo ich ihn auf den Beifahrersitz verfrachtete, mich selbst auf den Fahrsitz klemmte und gleich noch sicherheitshalber die Zentralverriegelung aktivierte, um eine mögliche Flucht von vornherein auszuschließen.

Die lautstarken Proteste und Flüche seitens meines Opfers überhörte ich einfach geflissentlich. Stattdessen warf ich den Motor wieder an und ging sofort auf Vollgas. Augenblicklich erstarb auch der verbale Widerstand.

Mit einer kreuzgefährlichen und höchst riskanten Fahrweise, die jeden Nichttelepathen ins Grab gebracht hätte, raste ich durch Stadt, über die Schnellstraße und schließlich über mehrere kleine Landstraßen und Feldwege zu einem kleinen Dorf in den Bergen, wo es ein kleines Haus gab, dass Schwarz einmal vor langer Zeit als Notunterkunft eingerichtet hatte.

Bisher hatte ich diesen Ort gemieden, weil ich wusste, dass das sicherlich der erste Ort gewesen wäre, wo die heimatlich Terroristen nach mir gesucht hätten, wenn sie mich für irgendwas gebraucht hätten. Und solange ich nicht in der Schwarzvilla war, wollte ich definitiv nicht riskieren gefunden zu werden.

Nach knapp drei Stunden war mein Ziel endlich erreicht und Kies spritzte als ich viel zu schnell auf den Parkplatz fuhr und schon wieder mit Gewalt in die Eisen ging. Zweimal tief durchgeatmet, Motor abstellt, ausgestiegen und ums Auto rum.

Ich schnappte mir wieder Ken, der aschfahl und um die Nasenspitze gefährlich grün aussah, und schleppte ihn nicht gerade sanft in das große Haus in japanischem Stil (klein... wer hatte nochmal behauptet, dass unsere Notunterkunft ein KLEINES Haus wäre? Ach ja, Brad... völliger Sinnesverlust für Dimensionen...also ehrlich).

Drinnen probierte ich die Türen der Reihe nach, bis ich ein Bett fand. So japanisch die ganze Bude auch war, ein Bett war nicht wegzudenken, wenn man Bradley Crawford die Einrichtung überließ... Mit Schwung warf ich mein Anhängsel auf die Laken, die sofort eine gewaltige Staubwolke losließen und uns beide einen gewaltigen Hustenanfall bescherten.

Aber davon ließ ich mich nicht lange aufhalten. Kaum, dass ich wieder einigermaßen normal Atmen konnte, fiel ich über den Traum meiner feuchten Nächte her. Und mit über ihn herfallen meine ich auch über ihn herfallen. Ich gebärdete mich wie ein wildes Tier.

Ich riss ihm die Kleidung in Fetzen vom Leib. Einige Fetzen fanden noch Nutzen, um Kens Arme am Bettgestell zu fixieren und als Knebel, um weitere Worte des Protestes zu unterbinden. Ken selbst hatte fast sofort realisiert, was ich im Begriff war in meiner totalen geistigen Umnachtung zu tun, und wehrte ich mit allem was sein Körper her gab. Aber es reichte nicht. .

Hinterher wünschte ich mir, es wäre nicht so gewesen. Dann wäre Folgendes nie passiert und ich müsste nicht mit der tonnenschwer wiegenden Schuld leben, den Menschen, den ich bis zur Selbstaufgabe liebte, vergewaltigt zu haben. Aber wie gesagt, Ken war nicht stark genug, um sich gegen mein rasendes Wildtier-Ich effektiv wehren zu können.

Ich küsste ihn, überall, und hinterließ kleinere und größere rote Flecke. Dazwischen auch mal Bissspuren. Es war wie ein Wahn, diesen Mann unter mir mit Haut und Haaren mein zu machen, Spuren zu hinterlassen, die jedem anderen klar machte, dass dieser Mann nicht mehr zu haben war.

Kaum hatte ich meinen Weg über seinen Körper beendet, fing ich ihn von vorne an und begann nun auch sein Heiligstes zu bearbeiten. Angst, Wut, Hilflosigkeit, Verzweiflung... zwischen all den Gefühlen, die sich in Kens Gedanken widerspiegelten begann sich jetzt auch Lust zu bilden. Und das gefiel meinem nur noch triebgesteuerten Körper.

Die Tränen sah ich nicht, wollte ich nicht sehen. Alles, was zählte, war meinen Engel, meinen Gott zu besitzen, mich mit ihm zu vereinen, alles von ihm für mich zu nehmen, mich an und in ihm zu verewigen. Ich war in einem Rauschzustand. Mein Gedanken waren tot. Ich handelte nur noch.

Meine Hände, die jetzt anfingen die kleine Öffnung zwischen den beiden perfekt geformten Backen zu bearbeiten, mein Gemächt, das sich nur kurze Zeit später in diese berauschende Enge trieb, meine Hände, die das fremde Geschlechtsteil immer weiter erregten, mein Mund, der jedes kleine Stückchen Haut kostete.

Und dann war es vorbei.

oki, das warn jetzt sieben Kapitel auf einmal. Ich sitze schon am nächsten und geb mir Mühe die Wartezeit kurz zu halten ^^ *winks* bis zum nächsten Kapitel...


End file.
